To serve as a center for research dependent upon the use of non-human primates to study human health problems identifiable with National needs. To serve as a center for clinical and basic research directed toward expanding our knowledge and understanding of non-human primates and the development of models for human disease. To serve as a resource to the biomedical community without geographic limitation providing to approved programs facilities, professional and technical advice. To become self-sufficient in breeding non-human primates for core staff, collaborative and associated scientists' programs. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and for provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as the result of this application.